falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Extensions de Fallout 4
Le 9 Septembre 2015, Bethesda annonce que des contenus téléchargeables seront prévu pour Fallout 4 dans le courant de l'année 2016 sur Xbox One, PS4, et PC et qu'un Season Pass sera disponible pour 29.99€ et qu'il inclura tout les contenus téléchargeables pouvant sortir.Bethesda.net on Launch and Beyond(En Anglais) Le 16 Février 2016, Bethesda annonce que les 3 premières extensions sortiront successivement au mois de Mars, Avril et Mai, les dates de sortie n'étant comminqués qu'environ 15 jours avant la sortie. Cette annonce accompagne aussi celle de l'augmentation du prix du Season Pass, ce dernier passant à 49.99€ dès le 1er Mars 2016. Le 15 Mai 2016, un utilisateur de reddit, flashman7870, poste une copie d'écran de fichiers Fallout 4 avec 3 lignes de codes particulières nommées "DLCworkshop02.esm", "DLCworkshop03.esm" et "DLCNukaWorld.esm".So I think we found the next DLC in the Fo4 game-files (En Anglais) Cela à conforté l'idée de beaucoup de joueurs que 2 extensions serait semblable à Wasteland Workshop et que la dernière tournerait autour du Nuka Cola. Bethesda ayant confirmé les dires lors de la conférence de l'E3 2016 via un trailer.Fallout 4/Fallout Shelter/Skyrim Special Edition: Conférence E3 2016 #BE3 Liste des Extensions Fallout 4 ''Automatron'' Automatron est la première extension de Fallout 4. Sortie le 22 Mars 2016. Synopsis "''Le mystérieux Mécaniste a lâché une horde de robots destructeurs dans le Commonwealth, dont le très dangereux Cérébrobot. Partez à leur recherche puis récupérez leurs pièces pour construire vos propres compagnons robotisés. Choisissez parmi des centaines de pièces pour personnaliser le nombre de membres, le blindage, les compétences et les armes de vos robots. Vous pouvez même choisir leur peinture et leur voix. Pour les personnages de niveau 15 ou supérieur."'' Bande Annonce thumb|center|335 px Information Cette extension coûte hors Season Pass 9.99€ *Sur PS4, via le PSN, le poids de l'extension est de 1.7 Go *Sur Xbox One, via le Xbox Live, le poids de l'extension est de 1.45 Go *Sur PC, via Steam, le poids n'est pas annoncé ''Wasteland Workshop'' Wasteland Workshop est la seconde extension de Fallout 4 et la première de la série Workshop. Sortie le 12 Avril 2016. Synopsis "Avec Wasteland Workshop, vous pouvez fabriquer et placer des pièges pour capturer des êtres vivants, qu'il s'agisse de pillards comme d'écorcheurs ! Dressez-les, organisez des combats ou attaquez les autres colons avec ! Wasteland Workshop apporte également de nouvelles options pour agrémenter votre colonie comme des tubes Nixie, des lettres, des animaux empaillés et bien plus !" Bande Annonce thumb|center|335 px Information Cette extension coûte hors Season Pass 4.99€ *Sur PS4, via le PSN, le poids de l'extension est de 47 Mo *Sur Xbox One, via le Xbox Live, le poids de l'extension est de 91 Mo *Sur PC, via Steam, le poids n'est pas annoncé ''Far Harbor'' Far Harbor est la troisième extension de Fallout 4 et la première une nouvelle carte. Sortie le 19 Mai 2016 Synopsis "Une nouvelle affaire vous attend à l'agence de détectives Valentine, une affaire pour laquelle vous devrez retrouver une jeune femme et une colonie secrète de synthétiques. Partez de la côte du Maine en direction de la mystérieuse île de Far Harbor. Le niveau élevé de radiation sur l'île en a fait une zone bien plus sauvage que ce que vous avez pu voir jusqu'à présent. De plus, un conflit grandissant oppose les synthétiques, les Enfants d'Atome et les habitants de l'île. Rétablirez-vous la paix à Far Harbor et si oui, à quel prix ? Far Harbor représente à ce jour le plus gigantesque ajout de terrain apporté par une de nos extensions. De nombreuses quêtes, colonies, créatures et donjons vous y attendent ! Sans oublier les puissantes armes et armures que vous y trouverez." Bande Annonce thumb|center|335 px Information Cette extension coûte hors Season Pass 24.99€ *Sur PS4, via le PSN, le poids de l'extension est de 6 Go *Sur Xbox One, via le Xbox Live, le poids de l'extension est de 5.33 Go *Sur PC, via Steam, le poids n'est pas annoncé ''Contraptions Workshop'' Contraptions Workshop est la quatrième extension de Fallout 4 et la seconde de la série Workshop. Sortie le 21 Juin 2016. Synopsis "Des machines pour classer ! Des machines pour construire ! Des machines pour combiner ! Avec Fallout 4 Contraptions, utilisez courroies transporteuses, échafaudages, kits et fonctions logiques pour créer des gadgets aussi complexes que délirants et améliorer vos colonies. Contraptions Workshop inclut aussi de nouvelles fonctionnalités : ascenseurs, serres, entrepôts, feux d'artifice, chevalets et plus encore !" Bande Annonce thumb|center|335 px Information Cette extension coûte hors Season Pass 4.99€ *Sur PS4, via le PSN, le poids de l'extension est de 155 Mo *Sur Xbox One, via le Xbox Live, le poids de l'extension est de 286.5 Mo *Sur PC, via Steam, le poids n'est pas annoncé ''Vault-Tec Workshop'' Vault-Tec Workshop est la cinquième extension de Fallout 4 et la dernière de la série Workshop. Sortie le 26 Juillet 2016. Synopsis "Bâtissez un futur radieux, en sous-sol, avec Vault-Tec Workshop. Créez un abri immense, attirez de nouveaux habitants grâces aux kits industriels d'avant-guerre : mobilier rétro, éclairages et art. Vous pouvez même changer et personnaliser l'apparence de vos habitants grâce aux barbiers et instituts de chirurgie esthétique. En bon superviseur, menez des expériences (approuvées par Vault-Tec) sur vos habitants et découvrez les secrets d'un bon citoyen. Vault-Tec fournit les outils, mais le reste dépend de vous !" Bande Annonce thumb|center|335 px Information Cette extension coûte hors Season Pass 4.99€ *Sur PS4, via le PSN, le poids de l'extension est de 684 Mo *Sur Xbox One, via le Xbox Live, le poids de l'extension est de 708 Mo *Sur PC, via Steam, le poids n'est pas annoncé ''Nuka World'' Nuka-World est la sixième et dernière extension de Fallout 4 et la seconde ayant une nouvelle carte. Sortie le 30 Août 2016. Synopsis "Découvrez Nuka-World, un parc d'attractions devenu terrain de jeu des pillards. Explorez une nouvelle région, avec son vaste désert et ses parcs : l'Aventure Safari, Dry Rock Gulch, le Royaume des Petits et la Zone Galactique. Guidez des gangs de pillards et prenez des colonies pour faire plier le Commonwealth. Nuka-World comprend : quêtes, pillards, armes, créatures et plus encore. Amusez-vous bien !" Bande Annonce thumb|center|335 px Information Cette extension coûte hors Season Pass 19.99€ *Sur PS4, via le PSN, le poids de l'extension est de 5 Go *Sur Xbox One, via le Xbox Live, le poids de l'extension est de 5.34 Go *Sur PC, via Steam, le poids n'est pas annoncé References de:Fallout 4 Add-Ons en:Fallout 4 add-ons es:Complementos de Fallout 4 ja:Fallout 4 add-ons pl:Fallout 4 DLC pt:DLCs do Fallout 4 ru:Дополнения Fallout 4 uk:Доповнення Fallout 4 Catégorie:Fallout 4